


Vacation Troubles

by Vanta22exual



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army is bad at vacations, Fluff, M/M, The S4 are in one big poly relationship, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: The S4 decide to take a vacation. Army misses the point of it entirely.





	Vacation Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: Army doesn't know how to fucking relax.

Vacation. What a wonderful time. Two weeks of doing nothing in particular, just relaxing, taking trips for fun and sleeping in-

 

"Aaaaaarmy get back into bed, its way too early for this...."

 

Of course, it seemed that SOMEONE hadn't quite arrived in this vacation yet. Army, always dutiful, always strict, didn't really seem able to relax, having gotten up at 5 AM sharp like he did every day to do his morning exercises. It didn't matter that the other three inklings in bed were clearly displeased about being disturbed like this.

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't slack on my exercises! Feel free to go back to sleep." The Orange inkling attempted to soothe Skull, who had sat up, giving his boyfriend a disgruntled expression. Aloha and Mask had woken up as well, but it was clear that they were attempting to fall back asleep, it was much too early to even consider getting up. Unless of course, you were Army.

 

"We're on _vacation_ Army. Slacking is pretty much required." The leader of the S4 just shot the other a sharp look, although Army hardly seemed fazed by it at this point. He simply moved over to the closet, starting to dig around for some clothes. "No time for that. What would my team say if they saw me slacking off?"

 

There was a heavy sigh and the sounds of rustling, followed by an annoyed grunt and a soft whine. Skull had untangled himself from Mask and Aloha to get up, walking over to Army before just wrapping his arms around the orange Inkling, preventing him from getting dressed. "Your team is the reason we're on vacation in the first place. They've been stressing you out too much. Now get your ass back to bed before I carry you there." 

 

On one side, Army should know better than to argue with their leader, Skull knew what was best for them. But then again, he had never missed out on his exercises before. He lets out a soft huff, gently wriggling in the purple inkling's grip. "Skull don't be ridiculous. It's not like my exercises are going to kill me. It's just some stretches and a five mile run." 

 

There was an annoyed sigh before the E-Liter user simply picked the other up, carrying Army back to the large bed despite his protests. Soon enough, the orange inkling was tossed back onto the mattress, Aloha almost instantly latching onto one of his arms to prevent him from getting up again. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, Skull climbed back into bed as well, easily wrapping one of his arms around Army's middle, clinging to him as Mask simply moved to scoot a little closer to his boyfriends, deciding to nuzzle up against Skull's back. 

 

"You're trapped. Give up and go back to sleep." Skull murmured as he moved to rest his face in Army's neck. 

 

There was a beat of silence before Army sighed, knowing that he couldn't win this battle, he slowly relaxed into his boyfriends embrace, slowly letting his eyes fall shut once more. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to skip on his exercises for one day, perhaps even more. "Okay, okay....you win..."

 

He could feel a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek, a smile lighting up his face slightly before he murmured. "I love you too..." 

 


End file.
